1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern coloring material for synthetic resins, a method for producing the same, and synthetic resin molded products using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pattern coloring material useful for the production of thermoplastic synthetic resin molded products with a colored pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known methods for producing colored synthetic resin molded products with a pattern in multiple colors are, for example, a method comprising mixing two types of resins with different melting viscosities from each other and molding the resulting mixture (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 42214/1989); a method comprising mixing various inactive materials in a non-melted state with resins and molding the resulting mixture, the materials including inorganic fillers in the forms of fibers, flakes and particles, and polyester; and a color-mixed or multiplecolor molding method employing a specific mold or equipment ("Injection Mold" published by Plastic Age K.K.).
However, these methods are not always satisfactory. According to the method utilizing differences in melting viscosity, some restrictions are imposed on the practically possible pattern forms, so that flexible processing is hard; according to the method comprising adding insoluble materials such as inorganic fillers or polyesters, the physical qualities of products may be deteriorated, which is exemplified in the reduction of stretching and impact; the method using a specific mold and equipment lacks flexibility concerning production equipment, leading to increases in merchandise cost.